


Moon And Stars

by rubyspice



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: (platonic sheith), Blade of Marmora Keith (Voltron), BoM - Freeform, Feral Keith, Galra Keith, Howdy, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, More like a rut?, SHEITH - Freeform, Sexual Content, Sexual Tension, Smut, all in good fun though, but its still good, everyone pokes at lance, i guess, i started this a couple of seasons ago, idk what other tags to use, ill add more tags as I go, klance, oh yeah, so enjoyyy, uhhh
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-05
Updated: 2018-07-06
Packaged: 2019-06-05 23:28:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15181685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rubyspice/pseuds/rubyspice
Summary: It's a seemingly normal day at the Castle Of Lions.All is going well until a sad Hunk cries to Lance about Keith being broody as usual.Lance gives Keith a piece of his mind, but doesn't expect to find Keith completely shifted into a tall, handsome, and handsy Galra.They end up having to ask the Blade Of Marmora for help... which isn't much





	1. The Transformation

**Author's Note:**

> The title of this fic is dumb just like me. Enjoy~

Lance was having a normal day, as far as being a paladin of a robotic lion who protects the universe goes. He walks into the common room (lounge?) where Pidge is working on something that will probably be useful later on in their missions and plops down next to her where she's sitting on the hard floor. He already feels sorry for the ache Pidge will have in her back.

"Where's Hunk?" He questions the small paladin.

"He's in the kitchen making something for Keith." Pidge replies bluntly, barely paying any attention to Lance and continues typing some weird codes on her screen.

"Why would he make something for Keith?" Lance scrunches up his nose. Keith has been really snappy to all of them. He even yelled at Pidge when she tried to help him during training. It's been putting the team on edge with the tension between them all. Shiro ended up asking him about it, only for Keith to grow frustrated and hide in his room for the rest of the day.

Pidge rolls her eyes and finally looks up at him. "He's been acting really weird lately if you couldn't tell. He's been in bed a lot and he hasn't eaten anything. I'm assuming he has a cold. That along with the stress we've all been packing, I think it's why he's been rude to all of us."

"Gross."

+

"Hey, Lance. Want to try some of this? It's supposed to taste like apple pie." Hunk offers a spoonful to the boy excitedly.

"Of course, my lovely, dear friend of mine. How could I possibly say no to the greatest chef of our time?" Lance twists his fake mustache between his fingers as Hunk turns red at the compliment. He takes the spoon from Hunk and when he takes a bite his tongue is immediately swarmed with the taste of warm apple pie. Or at least it's very similar to it. It's a bit sweeter and an entirely different texture, otherwise it's perfect. It's crazy how Hunk has been able to replicate food from Earth.

"Hunk this is amazing!" Lance goes to take another spoonful until Hunk slaps his hand.

"Nope! The rest is for Keith. If he doesn't want it then you can have it."

"Ugh gross! I don't want Keith's weird germs all in it!" He blue paladin crosses his arms and pouts.

"It's just a cold, Lance. He's not even contagious. Pidge told me so." Hunk waves him off and leaves the kitchen with the plate.

"Come back here when you're done!" Lance hollers after him and smiles when Hunk agrees.

Lance sighs and turns back to the food dispensers. He grabs himself a bowl of goo and leans against the counter as he eats. Hopefully, Keith will be okay. If he gets too sick they won't be able to form Voltron. He just started gaining more confidence and he really wants to test his skills. Especially considering Shiro has actually been praising him for improving so much. It's nice finally getting recognition for his hard work.

He's startled out of his thoughts when Hunk enters the room with tears threatening to fall from his big, doe eyes. Hunk doesn't cry often. When he does, it's either because he's really happy, or something really bad has happened...and seeing Hunk cry will most definitely make everyone else who sees him cry as well.

"Whoa, Hunk, buddy, what's going on?" Lance sets his bowl down and strides over to comfort his friend.

Hunk bursts into tears and wraps his arms around Lance. "Keith-" Hunk hiccups, "He yelled at me and told me to leave." Hunk wipes his nose and releases Lance. "He said some other things that I don't want to repeat. He didn't even want my apple pie."

"What the quiznack is up with him?! Don't worry, Hunk. I would die for your apple pie. I'm gonna go talk some sense into him." Lance furiously stalks off to the door. He doesn't care how bad Keith is feeling, it doesn't give him the right to be a jerk to his best friend.

"But Lance-"

"Nuh uh. You only wanted to help him. He should be thanking you, not yelling." Lance stomps out to Keith's room. The whole walk to Keith's room, he pumps himself up for the best roast of his life. Keith isn't going to know what hit him. He's gonna make him feel guilty and make him apologize to Hunk.

The door to Keith's room slides open and Lance gets straight to the point.

"Keith! Why the hell are you being a dick to Hunk? It's not his fault you feel like shit! You better apologize-" Lance stops when he notices that Keith is literally buried under a huge pile of blankets and rolls his eyes.

"Seriously? You can't be THAT sick. You'd be in one of the pods." Lance digs through the blankets until he feels an arm...

A furry arm.

What the fuck?

Lance hears a hiss then he's getting swatted at, claws catching on his shirt and ripping through the fabric. He falls right in his ass and stares at the blankets as they move around. Did something eat Keith and make a nest in his blankets?

Lance is about to yell for help when a familiar, yet furry head pops out from the blankets and he's suddenly staring into bright, yellow eyes.

"Keith?!"


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The paladins try to find out what's going on.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> enjoy :-)

"Keith?!"

Keith is Galra. Like full Galra. As in big ears and purple, furry skin and the whole lot . Holy shit.

Lance is silent as Keith stares at him. Why hasn't he said anything? Lance holds his breath to keep still. Is Keith...purring?

"Is everything oka- Oh what the fuck?!" Hunk peaks in and is just as dumbfounded as Lance.

Keith immediately starts hissing at Hunk and the yellow paladin holds up his hands in surrender.

"He wasn't like this when I came in. Is this- uh normal?" Hunk looks to Lance who's still on the floor in shock.

"Is Keith normally purple?!" Lance snaps.

"Right. I'll go get Pidge."

"You're gonna leave me here?!"

"Yeah. Stay there." Hunk waves him off and scurries down the hallway.

Lance watches pitifully as his only hope leaves him with a creepy, purple Keith. He turns back and flinches when he sees the boy (alien?) is out from the covers and is sitting on the edge of the bed, staring at Lance as if he's the most intriguing thing in the world.

Keith is wearing a black t-shirt and a pair of shorts. Even if they are covered with purple fur, seeing Keith's legs for once makes him uncomfortable.

"Hey, buddy. What's- uh... what's up?" His voice croaks. How is he supposed to handle this?

Lance slowly begins to stand, doing his best not to startle his purple friend who is just fine with glaring his yellow eyes into Lance's soul.

Right as Lance finds his balance, Keith starts to growl at him. His big, fluffy ears twitching and his teeth -holy shit he has fangs- bared.

"Sorry, sorry!" Lance blurts and freezes, not letting a single finger move in an attempt to calm Keith.

Keith suddenly stands from the bed and- what the fuck...He's at least four inches taller than he was a few hours ago. Lance is eating his own words for making fun of Keith for being so short. How could this happen?

Lance is frozen in place as the newly-turned Galra stands in front of him. What is he supposed to do now? Keith isn't responding to anything he's saying and is acting like an animal. He could try to make a run for it, but he doubts he would get very far if Keith decides to chase after him.

Lance flinches and squeezes his eyes shut in fear when Keith begins to lean down towards him. He can feel his breath fanning over his face and trailing down his neck. Then...

is Keith sniffing him?

The smaller boy's eyes fly open and tenses when he sees a tail flicking back and forth behind Keith.   
'He's like a fucking cat!' and 'I didn't know Galra had tails?' both flew through his mind the same time, crashing into each other and ultimately making the shorter paladin speechless.

Lance, dumbfounded and curious, cautiously brings a hand up to Keith's head and pats it a couple of times. Just to test the waters, while also hoping his hand doesn't get bitten off.

Keith immediately lets out a loud purr and leans up into the touch, completely forgetting about smelling Lance's.. hair? Skin? He doesn't know.

Lance stares in awe and begins to scratch Keith's head, who in return purrs louder and closes his eyes with a blissful expression painted on his face. Lance smiles a bit. Keith would KILL him if he did this while he was human. His hair is surprisingly soft as it tangles between his fingers. The blue paladin changes his position so he's scratching behind the Galra boy's ears.

Keith lets out a little mewl and starts to press himself up against Lance until they're walking backward and Lance's back collides with the wall.

They're against each other from chest to toe, and Keith is once again sniffing his neck. Now that they're closer, Keith's hair starts to tickle the sensitive skin under his jaw.

"Stop, it tickles!" Lance snorts and tries to get away, but Keith has him trapped between himself and the wall. Leaving Lance to squirm helplessly as Keith continues to nose at his skin.

Then he feels a hot, wet tongue licking stripes on his neck.

"Keith!" Lance squirms and tries to shove him away, but the Galra boy doesn't budge as he continues sniffing and licking Lance's skin. He can feel Keith nosing around his neck more until he finds a spot he takes a liking to and gently sinks his pointed teeth into the flesh.

Tingles run up and down the blue paladins spine and has to make a conscious effort not to arch into the surprisingly pleasant sting.

Lance feels his face and chest get hot with nervousness and maybe something else he won't admit to. How is he going to get out of this?

"Don't worry Lance, Pidge is he-" Hunk peeks in again. Keith immediately snaps his gaze to the yellow Paladin, bares his fangs and GROWLS at him!

"Whoa what the fuck." Pidge peers from behind Hunk and squints. "I guess you weren't messing around...Can you get away from him, Lance? We don't know if he can properly recognize us while he's in this state." She analyzes Keith's protectiveness and body language carefully.

"I thought you'd never ask." Lance cautiously tries to slide away from Keith, but he only growls and pushes up against Lance even more, sending a threatening glare toward the other two Paladins standing at the entrance of his room. Lance groans uncomfortably and tries to free his arms that are stuck at his sides.

"Keith, come on. Back off dude." Lance voices, the distress in his tone must have reached Keith's ears as he finally puts his focus back on his current interest. He gently pushes Keith away, and Keith lets him, his eyes following his every movement. Thank fuck.

Lance slowly makes his way toward the door with Keith following VERY close behind. He's breathing down the blue Paladins neck every few steps.

"This is weird." Hunk states.

And he's right. This is fucking weird.

"It appears he went into some sort of animalistic state that clearly has to do with his Galra DNA. I'll ask Coran and see what I can find later. For now, we should try and get him away from Lance. It's making me uncomfortable seeing Keith willingly be close to him."

Lance pouts, "heeey I'm not that bad!"

Then Keith hooks his chin over his shoulder and wraps his now furry arms around his waist. Which is...different.

Lance scolds himself for choking on his spit. Can you blame him? He'll admit he enjoys getting into people's personal space, but this is on another, much higher level. Especially for someone like Keith, who loves his solitude and space.

"Maybe we should ask Coran now? Please?" Lance's voice wobbles as he feels the Galra boy bury his face into his neck from behind.

"I second that." Hunk comments.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> should I continue? Have any scenes you'd like to see/have an idea for? please comment! :)


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is a short chapter!

"You were exactly right when you said this is strange." Coran observes, "You were also right when you said that Keith went into an animalistic state. I've never seen a Galra act this way, myself. Perhaps we can contact Kolivan and ask to see what he thinks."

"Okay, okay. But why won't he get off of me?" Lance complains, swatting at Keith's hands when they suddenly grip at his hips.

He only gets a few shrugs in return. Great.

"What did you do when you first saw Keith?" Pidge raises her brow curiously.

"Duh? I yelled! Then he cornered me and he started...acting weird!" Lance throws his arms up in the air, which earns a little growl from the leech (Also Known As Keith) on his back.

"I'm afraid we don't have enough information to answer your question, Lance. I must ask the Princess if she approves us contacting The Blade. I'm sure there's nothing to be worried about!" Coran tries to calm Lance who is currently looking extremely uncomfortable.

"Lance, see if you can get some distance between you two," Pidge instructs.

"Okay..." Lance turns around and almost jumps at how close they are. "Stay," Lance instructs. He can hear Hunk stifle a laugh and snort. But the jokes on him because he actually listens!

Lance can hear Pidge erasing something and scribbling down notes to his right, while Coran nods his head.

"So he can hear and understand you to some extent. Let's see if he can understand us as well." Pidge mumbles.

"Keith, can you look at me?" Pidge asks politely. 

No response except for a twitch in the Galra's ear. 

"Maybe he doesn't want to listen?" Hunk adds.

"Yeah, but he listened to Lance just now." 

"He must only listen to him?" 

Pidge stops in her tracks as her brain connects a few dots.

"Lance, tell him to come to you," Pidge orders firmly.

"What?! No way! I don't want him anywhere near me! He's got vampire teeth, Pidge!" Lance uses his index fingers to mock Keith's fangs, wiggling them (not really) intimidatingly. "What if he sucks our blood!"

"Lance, last time we checked, Galra have no intentions of sucking blood. Plus, Keith isn't hostile toward you." Pidge rolls her eyes right before Coran chimes in.

"I got the a-okay from the Princess. I'll contact the Blade immediately!" He gives them all a thumbs up and goes on his way.

"Thank you, Coran." Lance sighs in relief. The sooner they know what's going on, the sooner they can fix it. Then everything will be back to normal. Right?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> please comment or leave kudos! it lets me know if i should continue or not :-)
> 
> also I made a discord server if anyone wants to chill and talk: https://discord.gg/xTqH4YW

**Author's Note:**

> should i continue? any suggestions?


End file.
